The Best Birthday
by Fairylust
Summary: Crona visits Kid on her birthday to give her a present, secretly crushing on her, but what will happen when the hurtful interference of Ragnarok brings Kid down? With Crona at her side Kid's bound to receive a greater gift than any other person could give. Genderbent Kid, Liz, & Patty inside! Male!Crona!


**The Best Birthday**

What could he do aside from watch? Crona was so scared...his heart racing...palms sweating...were there butterflies in his stomach?! _Please_, he silently begged, _please don't make her hate me! _He watched nervously as Kid inspected the gift he bought for her. Those beautiful two tone eyes of gold inspected the wrapped present with a polite interest. _What if it isn't good enough? _Crona looked around the empty room, towards the door where her weapon partners were peeping in. Turning back he felt foolish, face flushing to a dark pink, as he realized he was here in the room of Lord Death's daughter giving her a gift that she'd most likely hate...all because of two factors: One, Crona thought of himself and Kid as good friends and Two, he kinda...sorta...had a crush on her. _What if _I'm_ not good enough?_ His dark hues turned back to focus solely on Kid who was starting to slowly, symmetrically, unwrap the birthday present he'd bought for her. _Oh sweet lord it's only a matter of time before she realizes I'm not good enough! _He panicked internally, swallowing, watching closely as she peeled the paper from a corner of the box. _I-I can't breath! _Crona felt so suffocated, taking a deep breath to calm himself as Kid started to carefully place the torn paper in the nearby wastebasket beside the desk she used to study.

She paused to look up at the jittery pink-haired boy.

"Crona, are you okay?"

"Uh...y-yeah...I-I...uh...j-just feel...umm..."

"Are Lizer and Pat making you nervous?" She asked, taking notice of them peering into the doorway. Lizer was grinning, appearing to be resisting the urge to laugh, whereas his younger brother was outwardly snickering as he watched. Blushing darkly Crona nodded timidly. Kid shooed her weapons away and when they refused to get away from her door she slammed it in their faces. "Better?" She asked, resuming her previous task. "Sorry, they can be so annoying sometimes."

"Uh-huh." Crona nodded nervously. "I-I understand."

"I bet you do." She mumbled, finally getting the box completely unwrapped. Opening the box carefully she inspected the contents with a critical eye, looking for imperfections of any kind. Her OCD demanded perfection, symmetry, no flaws were allowed. Crona knew this. He'd seen her sink down into depression when Pat playfully teased Kid about her asymmetry and Crona had also seen her blow apart asymmetrical villians due to anger. The teen didn't want her to do either. He just wanted her to be happy. Then she smiled, lifting the picture frame up after finding there were absolutely no flaws. "How sweet." she said with a sigh of rememberance. She then looked back down at the photograph held delicately within the frame. Kid stood in the middle along with Maka while Pat and Lizer stood on either side of them. Kid looked quite formal compared to the others. Both Maka and Lizer looked so calm and laid back whilst Pat looked as happily hyper as ever with an arm wrapped around Kid's shoulders in a goodnatured halfhug. Kid remembered that day so well not because it was a day of fun and relaxation, but because it was Crona who'd taken the picture. He'd been jittery and uncertain at first, but after Maka explained how to work the camera he seemed to calm down enough to take a few pictures. Kid had smiled at him the entire time, wondering if he liked her as much as she did him. Of course Kid expected her dad would freak out if she talked to him about her feelings towards Crona, of all people, but...that's what secrets were for, right?

"Thanks, Crona, this is really nice." Sitting it on her desk she made sure it was correctly aligned before hugging him warmly making sure to put all the affection she had into it without coming off as being weird or stalkerish. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?"

"Mean by what?"

"Y-you said I'm...a-amazing...wh-what do you mean?"

_Oh sweet Father did I think that out loud?! _She blushed, outwardly laughing due to her nervousness. "Nothing, not really," She tried to brush it off, but Crona didn't appear to believe her. "I just meant that you're a really good guy. I mean, all Lizer and Pat got me were dresses, but you were thoughtful and got me this. It means a lot to me, Crona, really. You're a good friend."

"O-okay." Crona mumbled, somewhat disappointed that she only saw him as a friend. "Thanks, Kid, you're a good friend, too."

"Yeah, but...friends don't always stay friends."

"They don't?"

"Not always." Kid said, intertwining her fingers with his as she stood before him hoping to coax him from his shell. She locked her confidant hues with his timid ones, humming softly as she continued onwards, "Sometimes, friends become more than just friends...sometimes...they end up being _so _much more. Do you...know what I mean?"

"I...think so."

"And I'm not coming off as...improper...am I?"

"N-no!" He exclaimed, somewhat surprised that Kid would be self-conscious about something like that. She never seemed that way before. "You're the most proper girl I've ever met!" Crona assured her. She gave a soft smile at that, sighing in relief.

"That's good to know. The last thing I want you thinking is that I'm some cheap harlot!"

_Harlot?_ Crona blinked in confusion. _What does that even mean? _He knew he'd be taking a trip to the library later to find a dictionary concerning that word. His mind turned off that when he realized Kid was giving him a weird look, leaning forwards, causing him more than a little discomfort. Blushing he shied away a bit at first, freezing when he felt her hands pull his so his body fell into hers. Their lips connected and Crona could feel his heart skipping several beats as his stomach filled to the brim with butterflies that were soaring, spreading up to his brain and making his head feel fuzzy.

Kid was passionate and sure in her movements, whereas Crona was stiff and uncertain, kissing back shyly while she deepened the kiss. He was just starting to relax when the bedroom door opened unexpectedly. Kid pulled back, glaring over Crona's shoulder at the intruder. "I knew it!" Pat exclaimed, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "You are hot for Crona!"

"Shut up, Pat, or else!"

"Or else what?" he challenged playfully. "What'll you do?"

"Or else," she calmly threatened, "I'll tell Lizer who tipped Tsubaki off about his crush on her." Kid knew the younger Thompson brother wouldn't want that. Scoffing Pat raspberried her before turning on heel and running off like some little kid that just got caught doing something naughty. Sighing she smiled softly at Crona who was appearing rather red in the face, dazed, yet blissfully so as he tried to recover from the feel of her soft lips against his, which were surely chapped. He instantly felt self-conscious, wondering if Kid didn't like that. He forced himself to look at her, worried.

"Relax," she chuckled, "we can practice that some more later."

Uh, yeah, o-okay." He sputtered, clearly embarrassed. It was rather endearing. Kid giggled, briefly pecking his lips, as she allowed herself to fully enjoy the intimate contact. Crona squeaked weakly when she pulled away giving a breathy sigh, smiling happily with pink dusted cheeks.

"Guppi!"

"Gah! N-no, Ragnarok!"

Of course that was when Ragnarok had to pop up, cackling upon noticing Kid's expression.

"What the hell is up with you? You look like you just had a freaking orgasm!"

"Ragnarok!" Crona stared up at him, appearing quite horrified. Whereas Kid was just giving the weapon an annoyed pout, watching as Crona fussed at Ragnarok for about a second before the weapon cut him off with a pop to his head.

"Shut it!" He snapped, popping his meister upside his head once again. "You know you want to date her! That's all you've been bitching about for the past two weeks! 'How do I ask Kid out' because I'm so retarded?!" Ragnarok mocked, laughing as he tugged at Crona's pink hair playfully. "I'm so pathetic and miserable because I won't ever get to screw around with such a hot piece of ass!"

"I-I didn't say that!" Crona screamed, voice cracking due to his panic of what Kid was thinking about all this. "M-maybe that one part a-about dating, but I didn't say any of that other stuff!"

"Sure you did! You were just sucking each others' ugly faces!" He then started to make gross suction sounds, adding his long tongue that dripped saliva to lick his meister's face. Crona squealed in disgust, trying to push him away, but it only seemed to encourage the immature weapon to keep picking on him. "I bet you were wanting some tongue action like that!" Crona's eyes were so wide at hearing this, face flushing to an all new shade of red, as he continued to protest against Ragnarok's behavior. "You're hormonal and wanna stick your-"

"RAGNAROK!"

"What? It's the truth! Or are you calling me a liar?!"

"N-no," Crona squeaked, unable to look in Kid's direction at this point, "just st-stop saying stuff like that! You're being really perverted!"

"Oh yeah?!" he growled, attempting to pull his meister's robe up as he had tried so many times before in the past. He only succeeded in embarrassing Crona further and causing a fight as the pink-haired boy struggled with his obnoxious weapon, who was quite persistent in ruining this wonderful day Crona had been having. "You're more of a pervert for trying to flash your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm not trying to flash anybody!"

Ragnarok cackled stridently at how dark his partner's face was getting, prompting him to try even harder to yank the robe up. "Excuse me," Kid interjected. This put the fight on hold, as Ragnarok released the robe to sit atop Crona's head, glaring at Kid while Crona straightened his clothing out. He felt so humiliated. There was no way Kid would be interested in him now. She was probably too creeped out after seeing that fight.

"What do you want?"

"I want to clear up some facts. I noticed you're sorely misinformed."

"Huh? What's your bitch talking about?"

"First off, I am not your meister's 'bitch', as you so crudely put it. Secondly, I do believe you to be a liar. Thirdly, I trust Crona to understand that I don't intend to have sexual relations with him any time soon. And finally, I intend on courting him so you'd better get use to seeing us at the same time."

"Great!" The blob spat as a sarcastic retort. "I dunno why you'd want someone as useless as Crona, though! He's a freaking twig and is such a creeper, masturbating to your picture and staring at you from afar while cutting himself with a razor."

"I do not!" Crona protested, wanting to just jump out the nearest window. He dared to look at Kid, expecting her to be disgusted or shocked, but instead she was appearing quite calm. Stepping forwards she kissed the tip of Crona's nose and patted his hair down so it wasn't so messy.

"Nothing you could say could change my mind," Kid replied, adoring how flustered Crona was appearing at her soft words, "especially since your just being a pest. I have confidence in Crona and believe he is capable of controlling his urges. Even if he can't...I don't think I'll complain much. He's too cute to turn me off!"

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I'll pop up while you guys screw around then we'll see how high and mighty you are then!"

The female shinigami glared at the dark weapon then. "Try it and I'll blow your head off." Kid threatened coldly. She cringed in disgust as he spat in her direction, calling her a bitch, not that she cared what he thought or anything, but spitting was just...gross...and uncalled for considering his foulmouthed attitude and rudeness were enough to grate her nerves. Still, she stood her ground up until he shouted, "Your hair is ugly and asymmetrical!"

Her eyes widened as if he'd just said something much more horrific. Crona gaped, hardly believing his weapon was using that insult when he knew how much it'd bother and devastate Kid.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"You heard me!" He shouted with a short cackle of amusement at her expression. "You're hair is freaky and unsymmetrical!" He laughed, sticking his tongue out while he pointed a finger at her, sounding most smug. "Live with it, bitch!"

"Ragnarok!" Crona practically growled, seeing the hurt reflected in Kid's eyes. It was something he couldn't tolerate. It was one thing for his weapon to pester him, but when he hurt Kid's feelings...that was crossing the line. "That's going too far! You should apologize to her right now!"

"Screw that! I'm out of here!" And with that being said he vanished back into Crona's body leaving him with Kid who had sank down to the floor and was appearing utterly defeated, as though she'd just lost some major victory. "Kid?" Kneeling beside her Crona stared in concern. "A-are you...okay?"

"Okay? Okay?!" Kid sobbed, beginning to have an emotional meltdown. "No! My life is over! I'm stupid, ugly, worthless, unattractive garbage! Don't look at me! I'm the ugliest asymmetrical being in the entire world! Just throw me out the window and let the vultures eat out my eyes and the coyotes can have whatever is left over of my stupid asymmetrical being! Or better yet you can just toss me in the trash where I belong! I'm not fit to be your girlfriend! Father deserves a better, symmetrical, daughter! I'm just the foulest thing in the entire world! I'm worse than the number seven!"

"K-Kid, no, don't say that!" Crona exclaimed, holding her up by her shoulders. He stared at her almost desperately, not wanting Kid to believe any of what she had said to be true. She deserved to be happy, deserved to feel good about herself, Kid was too perfect a person to feel so bad about one little flaw that, in Crona's eyes, didn't even matter. "Y-you're not trash, you're prettier than trash, you're amazing! And Lord Death is p-proud to be your dad because he knows how g-great of a person you are!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You're b-beautiful, Kid." Crona gulped nervously, and then he timidly uttered, "I...I like you...a lot."

"I like you a lot, too, Crona." Kid admitted, nodding in agreement, though tears still streaked her face. Calming down she exhaled in relief, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her heart. Smiling joyously Crona felt like he'd just went to heaven, as though he were suddenly floating on air. It was the best feeling in the world!

Giggling, yes he, Crona Gorgon, actually giggled due to how happy Kid's admission made him feel, Crona couldn't help but to feel at ease now that he knew the feeling was mutual, not just awkward and one-sided. The butterflies were gone and he was so happy he didn't think anything could bring him down...until Kid's voice broke through his momentary euphoria, "So you don't care about my hair?"

"Do you care about mine?"

"Not really..." she lied, forcing herself to smile as she wiped the last of her tears away. Sniffling she met Crona's gaze, letting out a shaky breath, happy he cared enough to put up with her rants and stupid asymmetry. Letting him help her up Kid gave him one last gentle kiss, which he returned tenderly, before she took him by his hand and began to lead him from the room.

"Wh-where are we going?"

Halting Kid faced Crona with a bright smile gracing her pretty, round face. "If you don't mind then would you please escort me to Death Bucks where we can get a drink and talk?" She asked politely. "If you like then think of it as a...date." She added with a light blush brushing across her pallid features. Crona smiled, never tiring of her formal speech or thought process.

Nodding he allowed her to lead him off where they set out on their first date as a couple. With Crona at her side she found he was able to give her the greatest gift of all. The gift of love. With this wonderous gift and with Crona sticking by her it was, by far, Kid's best birthday ever.

* * *

**Sappy ending? Nah. I'm so happy to get this out! I've been wanting to do a genderswitch with Death The Kid, but wasn't big on changing his name since it isn't definitive or pointing towards a certain sex. It bugs me when people change his name from 'Death The Kid' to 'Death The Girl' when Kid is technically unisex. The only change in name I think I'd haev really made was if I'd had Lord Death in here. Instead of 'Kiddo', which sounds rather masculine, he'd call her 'Kiddie' since it comes off as being more feminine.**

**-_-'**

**Oh dear. Sorry for the rambling! I'm just really excited to have gotten my first SE genderswitch story out! I hope to do more genderswitch stories in the future after I finish with some of my other fics.**

**x)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
